Nowadays, glass and similar see-through or translucent materials are used as structural components. In that glass allows light to pass through, doors, walls and structures made from glass represents an esthetic and elegant solution. However, in these instances, the glass components must have minimum thicknesses, as they serve a structural function.
Accordingly, hinges and sliding door mechanisms must be capable of handling the weight of movable components (e.g., doors). On the other hand, due to the highly esthetic value of glass doors and structures, and the fact that they are often transparent, sliding door mechanisms must be visually appealing.